


Work Place Antics

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Mala/Atali, Multi, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Snowballing, Stripper AU, lap dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Hiccup enjoys his job as a pole dancer at a high-end strip club, especially the work place antics involving his two favourite people.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Work Place Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShipMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/gifts).



> Sooo, I started writing this a while ago after having a discussion with Shipmistress about a Hicretstrid pole dancing AU. I wanted to gift her something for all she's done for me after joining the fandom and somehow it evolved into a two part instead of a one shot. But anyway, I hope you like it Ship, and thanks for being the great person that you are.

Hiccup peeked around the curtain to see that the club was already packed, the usual for a Friday night. Valhalla’s Gate, where Hiccup worked, was a popular, high-class strip club run by Mala Queen. The interior of the club was designed to look majestic, with golden framing and huge golden arches where the main stage was located.

Hiccup hadn’t been scheduled to work the late shift but Mala had asked him if he was available after another worker called in sick. He agreed, not only because he needed the money but because he also loved his job. It was a great place to work, and Mala was an amazing boss – always looking after the wellbeing of her staff. Most strip club managers were hesitant to hire a disabled pole dancer such as himself and he was forever grateful that she had given him a chance where others hadn’t. 

And then there was the fact that two of his very favourite people also worked there; Eret Eretson and Astrid Hofferson. The three of them had started off as workmates, always goofing off together while practising for their shows. When they started hanging out outside of work, an even stronger friendship formed and from there, feelings had bloomed with Hiccup finding himself with not just one partner – but two. It was the first time Hiccup had ever been in a triad relationship and it was the same for both Eret and Astrid. It had taken some getting used to but now the trio were pretty much inseparable, comfortably living together in Mala’s rental flat above the club. 

Both Eret and Astrid were working tonight as well. He and Astrid were doing separate numbers while Eret was assigned to one of the private VIP booths, apparently entertaining a bride and her entourage. Tonight he was hoping to get a glimpse of Eret’s act in the booth, though it was usually hard to see if there were a lot of people in there. Astrid’s number on the other hand, was the closing act for the night which meant that Hiccup would likely be able to watch it, something he was rather excited about as both he and Eret had assisted her with practising for the routine. The piece was slightly different from all her previous acts, where she appeared feisty and wild, like some sort of warrior, viking princess. This time she was going to be doing something out of her comfort zone, something softer but still just as alluring. Hiccup was skilled with these softer, hypnotising types of dance, while sexy and enticing was more Eret’s forte, so together they were able to help her come up with the perfect routine. 

“Two more minutes and you’re up,” Minden whispered to Hiccup as she passed him. Hiccup nodded back, giving himself one last check over. His outfit consisted of low cut, latex leather pants – a personal favourite of his as they gave the wet look, especially under the neon stage lights. The pants hung low, allowing the perfect glimpse of his v-line and well-defined abs while dancing. Right now, they were currently hidden under the black, zip up hoodie he was wearing, until the time came for it to be removed. 

Hiccup stretched his arms, flexing his back for good measure as the previous dancer exited the stage, indicating that his turn was only moments away. Cami – the club's DJ, introduced him as the Night Fury and the crowd clapped with enthusiasm as he elegantly walked across the stage to take his place. The clapping died down as Hiccup waited next to the pole, head down and ready for when the music started. The song _Hypnotic - by Vanic x Zella Day_ began seconds later and Hiccup reached for the pool with both hands, gripping it tightly while swinging his body around. He swirled around the pole, moving upwards to pull a move called the corkscrew before continuing with an elegant spin.

The crowd cheered Hiccup on as he rotated into a move called the arrow and alternated between fast and slow spins that went in time to the music. He tipped upside down, legs wrapping around the steel pole while his hand ran through the messy, auburn hair atop of his head. He was showing off to the crowd and they were loving it, cheering and clapping with enthusiasm. This move was slightly more difficult to do with a prosthesis so Hiccup had to rely even more on his core for support, something that had taken years of practice and perseverance. 

Hiccup pulled himself up into another arrow, this time relying on his thighs to grip the pole so that he could unzip the jersey. Slowly peeling it off his thin frame to toss it onto the stage. The crowd screamed and clapped even harder with the newly exposed skin, watching as he spun again to come into a back hook, followed by a cradle where he extended both his legs – using his abdominal muscles and arms to hold him in a horizontal position with ease. The lyrics _‘I don’t wanna come back down, I don’t wanna touch the ground’_ came on and Hiccup quickly climbed the pole higher, sliding downwards dramatically and stopping just before he hit the ground to position himself into a chair move, using one foot on the ground to spin himself back around. 

At that point, the crowd was going wild, some even standing in their excitement. Hiccup noticed a flash of red hair as Dagur – one of the club's bouncers, carefully paced the bottom of the stage, glancing up at him with amusement while ensuring the exuberant crowd didn’t come to close. Mala no longer allowed customers to throw or hand money to the dancers – not after that incident involving the Grimborn brothers and Drago Bludvist. The customers were encouraged to leave the dancers tips in the box that was located by the bar, which was then sorted after each performance and given to them later. 

The song finished and Hiccup lowered himself back down, bowing to the crowd. He picked up the previously discarded hoodie and left the stage, feeling happy with how the performance went. Feeling slightly sweaty, Hiccup used a wet towel to quickly wash himself, and put his hoodie back on since he was done with his performance. A shower would’ve been better, but he felt more comfortable having one back at the flat rather than using the work ones, mainly because he had to remove his prosthesis while showering or bathing. 

“Great performance, Hiccup,” Minden said cheerfully as he began making his way down to the bar. 

“Thanks,” he answered with a bright smile. “Astrid doing okay?” 

“She’s slightly nervous, but I’m sure she will be fine when the time comes,” Minden replied. Hiccup felt a bit worried, wondering whether he should go and see her beforehand. He almost considered doing so but Minden shooed him on, obviously knowing what he was already thinking. “She’ll be fine Hiccup, now go get a drink and watch the rest of the show.” 

Hiccup sighed but did just that, he did want to get a good seat afterall. He walked up to the bar where Atali – Mala’s girlfriend and the bar manager, was busy pouring beverages for the long line of customers. She gave Hiccup a smile when he took a seat on one of the bar stools, patiently waiting to be served as she managed all the orders. “Great job out there. I loved the song choice as well,” she told him while pouring another customer's beer and sliding it over to them. 

“Thanks,” Hiccup answered, quickly glancing around to see if he could see Eret. He spotted his boyfriend’s sleek, black hair that was currently pulled back in his trademark loose ponytail, in one of the booth’s, standing on a table while he danced in a sensual manner in front of the bride and her rowdy entourage. His outfit consisted of a brown leather vest, his torso bare underneath and tight, black shorts that looked as though they had been painted on. 

The soon to be bride was in the golden chair, hands secured behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. She was clearly enjoying the performance, bouncing her legs with enthusiasm when Eret bent over, allowing a clear view of his toned backside. Hiccup continued watching, feeling slightly flushed at the way Eret’s muscles were flexing with each of the fluid movements. He knew all too well how those muscles felt, and this was a prime example of why their practice runs always took longer than necessary. 

Atali tapped the counter in front of him. “I also appreciated that you, Astrid and Eret didn’t decide to _dance_ all over my countertop tonight. I swear I’m still cleaning all the footprints off from last Monday,” she quipped. Her tone indicated that she was more amused rather than irritated, because Hiccup knew she secretly loved their little freestyles, especially when it gave her a break from serving up drinks constantly. Turning away from Eret to look at her sheepishly, Hiccup remembered how the three of them had danced all over the bar top during Monday night's show after getting carried away with their trio performance. 

“Sorry,” he apologised, scratching the back of his head. “Does that mean I don’t get my free, post-performance drink on the house?” 

Atali rolled her eyes. “Just the usual?” she asked, pulling out an empty glass to fill it with ice. Hiccup nodded, thanking her in advance before spinning back around to watch Eret again. Though he had already finished and was coming towards him.

“Hey stranger,” Hiccup smiled at him and Eret was quick to return it. 

“Hey,” he murmured, placing a hand on Hiccup’s knee while taking the vacant seat next to him. “I saw a bit of your show, nice work!” 

“Thanks babe, I managed to see some of yours as well. How was it?” 

Eret took a sip of Hiccup’s drink when Atali placed it down and slid it back over to him. “It went well, though I think the mother of the bride has taken a liking to me.” Hiccup chuckled at that. Eret was always attracting a little fan base after his VIP performances. “Did you manage to see Astrid when you came out?” Eret asked over the noisy crowd. 

Hiccup shook his head. “I considered going to see her but Minden shooed me off. Apparently she’s feeling a bit nervous.”

Eret looked concerned for a moment. “Do you think we should go and see her?”

Hiccup shook his head again. “I think we would probably distract her even more if we went in there.” 

Eret sighed. “Yeah, you are probably right. Maybe we should text her to wish her luck, I – “ His eyes widened as an older lady wearing a tight, leopard print dress headed their way, waving out to him enthusiastically. “Oh no! It’s _her_!”

“Oh yoo- _hoo_ , Mr Trapper?” she sang out. Eret quickly got off the bar stool, frantically looking for somewhere to hide. 

“Shit! I gotta hide from her. Maybe you text Astrid and wish her luck.” 

Hiccup watched with amusement as Eret ducked around him, quickly sneaking past the line of customers and out of sight. The lady came up to Hiccup, a look of confusion on her face when she noticed the seat next to him was now vacant. “Did you happen to see the fine young man that was sitting here just moments ago?” she asked hopefully. 

“Ah, you mean my boyfriend? He just went to go to the bathroom, he won’t be long though if you were happy to wait?” 

The lady looked slightly embarrassed at the mention of ‘boyfriend’. “Oh I’m sorry dear, I didn’t know he was already spoken for. Such a shame. He’s a handsome lad.” 

“No problem, he gets that a lot. Our girlfriend manages to scare most of them off though,” Hiccup told her. He had to fight back a laugh when the lady looked even more confused. She nodded with furrowed eyebrows and then hurried back over to where the bridal party had gathered, obviously telling the rest of them that the ‘dancer’ was already taken. Hiccup chuckled and scanned the room to see if he could spot Eret. He had clearly found himself a good hiding place though because he could not see any sign of him. Taking his phone out, Hiccup quickly typed a message to Astrid, hoping it wasn’t too late for her to read it considering there was only ten minutes left until her show was on. 

_Hey honey, good luck out there. You are going to be great. I love you xx._

He clicked send and before he’d even had a chance to put his phone back in his pocket, it vibrated with an incoming text message. Seeing that it was from Astrid, he quickly opened it

_Thanks babe, I’m so nervous I swear I’ve sweated my makeup off already. I love you too xo._

Hiccup smiled to himself, putting the phone back into his pocket. He knew she would be fine. He ordered another drink for both himself and Eret – in case he decided to come out of hiding – before focusing his attention back on the stage. The song finished, signifying the end of the current dancers performance and the start of what would be Astrid’s one. Cami announced her as the Valkyrie, eliciting an applause from the crowd as Astrid crossed the stage towards the pole in the middle. She was dressed in a metallic, blue lingerie type suit, with gold, platform heels. Her blonde hair – normally braided or tied up - hung loose in soft waves down her back and the makeup was minimal, giving her more of a natural look. 

Hiccup felt another wave of heat rush over him at the sight of her, which left him quickly taking a large gulp of the cold drink to try and suppress it. She looked alluring in that outfit, even more so than usual. It was different to the skimpy leathers and spiky outfits that she normally wore, the top piece plunging in the centre, giving a teasing view of her breasts, while the bottom piece was held in place by the thinnest of straps. The back piece was barely visible, nestled between the cheeks of her ass where it showcased the pale, round globes. 

Astrid took the pole with her right hand, head down while she waited for the music to start, one leg poised and ready. Her song choice was _Carousel by Melanie Martinez_ , nothing like the songs she would usually dance to. The music started playing and Astrid slowly spun around the pole before turning so that her back was arched against it in the move known as the floor figurehead. She then jumped to perform the ‘carousel’ move, twirling rather delicately around the pole multiple times’ while her long legs swung out to give her momentum. The crowd wolf whistled and cheered her through the rest of the dance, until finally it came to the move that he was anticipating and knew she would be as well. The move known as the boomerang before quickly and fluidly transitioning into a basic revert. This part of the choreography had been the cause of many outbursts from Astrid - who had found it difficult to do it in time to the rhythm of the music. Eret and Hiccup had spent hours calming her down, giving advice until finally she had managed to succeed in the practice runs. But now it was the real show, and Hiccup was feeling nervous for her as she began the boomerang move. He held his breath, watching as she gracefully wrapped her legs around the pole while still holding on with her hands to perform the final, basic revert. He released his breath, grinning and bouncing his legs up and down with enthusiasm with her success.

Eret quickly darted back to the stool beside Hiccup, wearing a similar grin on his face, his hand coming to grasp Hiccup’s as they continued watching the finale together. Both standing and clapping with the rest of the crowd as Astrid gave a slight bow, officially ending her performance. She then turned to leave the stage as Cami announced the closing of the club, receiving groans of disappointment in response. The customers slowly started to filter out the main doors, chattering happily about their experience, until finally, it was just the staff that remained.

Astrid came out a few moments later, her outfit now hidden by a long coat and hair tied in a loose bun. She hurried over to where Hiccup and Eret were sitting, quickly planting herself on the stool next to them. Her cheeks were still flushed, skin slightly glowing with sweat from the dance. Upon seeing this, Atali served her up a drink, adding extra ice to help cool her down which Astrid accepted gratefully. 

“Nice work out there, you were great,” Hiccup told her. Eret and Atali both nodded in agreement, making Astrid bow her head in embarrassment as they continued showering her in compliments, using the drink in front of her as a distraction until Mala came over to congratulate them all on another successful night. 

“You guys were all simply marvellous,” she praised. “Also, thank you so much for working tonight Hiccup, you were a lifesaver.” Hiccup shrugged, it had worked out well after all. Mala pulled out her phone, the smile on her face morphing into a frown as she read something. “Well that’s just great, the new cleaning company that I hired is going to be half an hour late! They don’t have a set of keys yet so I said I would wait for them until they arrived.” 

Atali groaned in disappointment. “We were supposed to catch that midnight movie though. If we wait another half an hour then we’ll miss the beginning.” Mala gave her a sympathetic look, opening her mouth to speak just as Hiccup piped up with a solution.

“Why don’t we stay here and wait for them? We live upstairs so it’s not like we have far to go anyway,” he suggested, looking at Eret and Astrid to see their thoughts. They both nodded in agreement and Mala let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh you guys are just the best! How could we ever thank you enough?” 

She gathered up her belongings, reaching out to take Atali’s hand when she came out from behind the bar. “Make sure to tell the cleaner to lock up after they’re done. Their set of keys are hanging up in the office for next time as well.” 

“Help yourself to another drink if you want,” Atali called out as she followed behind Mala. 

Hiccup, Astrid and Eret all called out their thanks and listened as the main doors closed shut. Silence washed over the three of them as they gulped down the last of their drinks. It wasn’t awkward though, more like comforting as they all wound down from the night's events. That was until Astrid turned to Eret, eyes wide in realisation. “Dammit, I didn’t even get to see your act with that chair.” 

Eret chuckled at their girlfriends pouting face, reaching over to pull her towards him. Astrid allowed him to do so, resting her head on his broad shoulder and huffing with disappointment. “It’s all right love, I could always give an encore sometime.”

“Well, we do have around half an hour until those cleaners get here,” Hiccup remarked. “How about now?” Astrid’s face lit up with excitement and began jiggling in her seat much to the boy's amusement. 

“Please, please, please,” she begged, jutting her bottom lip out to pull an even bigger pout than before. Hiccup did the same, though he couldn’t keep a straight face when Eret surveyed them both with hilarity. 

“Okay, sure. But that chair is only going to fit one – so who's it going to be?” he asked. Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, having a silent discussion.

“Hiccup can if he wants,” Astrid declared. “I’ll watch this time.” 

With a nod, Eret led them over to the now vacant booth, gesturing to the golden coloured chair which sat in the middle of the booth. Astrid found some furry, black handcuffs that she used as a prop in some of her performances and brought them over. 

Hiccup sat in the chair, shifting until his back was flush against it. He felt rather thankful that the chair got wiped down after every use – especially with how happy that bride had looked while watching Eret’s show. Astrid took the handcuffs off the back of the chair, holding her hand out for his which he gave willingly. She wrapped the furry cuff around one wrist before connecting the second cuff to the other. “I take it touching is out of the question then?” he asked cheekily. 

Eret just laughed, turning from where he was playing around with the stereo and watching as Astrid leant down to whisper in his ear. “Oh, there _definitely_ won’t be any touching from you.” Her sultry voice made Hiccup swallow with anticipation as her hot breath tickled the side of his neck, and he gasped when she caught his earlobe gently between her teeth. His eyes fluttered closed when she moved her mouth to his neck, sucking the sensitive spot there while unzipping his hoodie to reveal his chest and torso. “He’s all yours,” she told Eret and went over to sit on one of the other chairs. 

Hiccup turned his attention back onto Eret, squirming in the chair now that Astrid had already roused his cock to a full erection. The music began playing. Eret slowly walked towards him, placing his hands on the arms of the chair as he rotated his hips sensually to the beat. Hiccup licked his lips, watching as Eret fell into a squat while his hands travelled up Hiccup’s legs, moving to his inner thighs though stopping just before they reached the large bulge. Eret then danced his way around to the back of the chair, his hands wandering over his shoulders, moving down until they reached a pair of erect nipples. He kissed at his neck, using his calloused thumbs to graze the nubs which prompted a needy moan from Hiccup. 

“Ah...that feels...f-fucking _amazing_!” Hiccup managed to say. He angled his head to the other side to allow Eret better access, gasping and moaning. Eret didn’t stay there long though, coming back around to the front, hips swaying seductively as he lowered himself down onto Hiccup’s lap – supporting most of his weight by holding onto the arms of the chair. Then he was shedding the leather vest, tossing it over to Astrid who caught it with one hand, smirking as she watched Eret continue with his act.

The way Eret was grinding down had Hiccup squirming desperately, though the handcuffs prevented him from being able to go far or do much. So he opted to use his tongue instead, taking the opportunity to run it along Eret’s toned back as he leant into him, tasting the saltiness of his skin and smirking when it made him pause in surprise. “He’s getting a bit cheeky,” Eret told Astrid, who was obviously enjoying the show, especially with how her bottom lip was clamped between her teeth, blue eyes shimmering with desire. 

“I think the word you were looking for is desperate,” Hiccup quipped in a strangled voice. He was literally at bursting point with the way Eret was rotating his hips against his lap in time to the music, toned ass rubbing against his throbbing erection, begging to be released from its confinements that were his pants. “I c-can’t take it anymore, please.”

Eret finally relented, getting off him to look over at Astrid who had started undoing the buttons to her coat, revealing the outfit that she had been wearing for the performance. “What do you say, love – do you think he’s had enough?” Eret asked her. 

Astrid smirked as she approached them. “Oh I think he hasn’t had enough, I think he wants more teasing to be honest.” Hiccup huffed at her words, but she only grinned in response, her hand brushing against Eret’s as she passed him. 

“Please Astrid, come on. I can’t take anymore teasing,” Hiccup begged, not even caring how desperate he sounded. He was about to go crazy. Astrid just hummed in response, her fingers coming to the waistband of his leather pants, pulling at them with some difficulty. Hiccup raised himself slightly and rather awkwardly to assist her, sighing with relief when his cock finally sprung free to audibly slap against his stomach, precum oozing out the tip and onto his skin. “Ah, that is so much better.” 

Astrid gave Hiccup a bright smile, getting down to her knees beside him before glancing back at Eret in silent communication. He obviously understood her plan because he came to kneel on Hiccup’s other side, watching as she took him in her grasp. Hiccup inhaled sharply when her tongue trailed from his base, all the way to the top before swirling around the flushed head of his length. She didn’t take him in her mouth yet, seeming to enjoy the sounds he was making, and Eret seemed to enjoy it just as much, his calloused hand dragging up the inside of his thigh while Astrid continued her teasing.

“You guys suck, you know that,” Hiccup told them through gritted teeth. Both Astrid and Eret sniggered in response, not letting his words change their plan. Astrid angled Hiccup’s cock towards Eret, who bent down to engulf the hardened flesh in his mouth. Hiccup’s legs were practically trembling now, and he made another attempt to try and free himself from the restraints so that he could run his hand through Eret’s silky brown hair or through the blonde locks of Astrid’s. It was torture not being able to do so, and it made it even harder when Astrid was sucking at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, nipping it every so often. 

Luckily for him, they decided to end the teasing, instead choosing to pull the tricks that he knew all too well. Eret moved back to let Astrid take over, his hand cradling the back of her head as she bobbed up and down while using her own to stroke what wasn’t in her mouth. Hiccup’s needy moans increased in volume, becoming guttural as he slid deeper into her throat, her tongue sweeping against the sensitive underside. Before he knew what was happening, they swapped again, this time Eret sucking him so vigorously that Hiccup almost forgot how to breathe. 

That, combined with Astrid mouthing his balls and thighs, was all Hiccup could handle and with a loud, unrestrained moan, he spilled inside Eret’s mouth, “F-fuck, oh my god,” he panted, slumping down slightly. At that point, the only thing holding him upright was likely the handcuffs. 

Once coming down from his high, Hiccup opened his eyes to see Eret and Astrid kissing, and very clearly sharing the load that he had shot in Eret’s mouth only moments before. The sight was arousing to him, but before he could comment, a loud knock at the main doors had them all jumping in surprise, causing Eret and Astrid to immediately separate. 

“It must be the cleaners,” Astrid whispered as she stood up. Hiccup and Eret both murmured in agreement, they weren’t exactly expecting anyone else afterall.

“Quick, unlock these handcuffs and I will go let them in – you guys can head up to the flat if you want,” Hiccup said. Eret grabbed the keys from beside the chair and unlocked the cuffs, allowing Hiccup to rub his aching wrists and quickly dress. Astrid had already put her coat back on while Eret turned the stereo off. Hiccup did a quick check to make sure they were decent and then headed over to answer the door. 

“We’ll wait for you,” Eret called after him.

“No – you guys don’t need to do that. Why don’t you surprise me instead?” he answered with suggestive brows. Eret and Astrid exchanged a look, both grinning with what he knew would likely be another cheeky plan. They took off hand in hand, heading to the back room where the stairs that led to their apartment were. Hiccup watched them go, before unlocking the main doors and opening it to reveal the rather flustered pair of cleaner’s.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I wonder what Eret and Astrid will be surprising Hiccup with? Also, I've never actually gone to a strip-club before, I mostly had to research and ask other people for information, so if I got any details wrong, my apologies.


End file.
